BEEHAWQuest:A Blonde Searches for her Friends in Outer Space
by Johnnieboy11
Summary: Separated by a freak event involving an ancient and alien structure in the depths of the Emerald Forest, team RWBY is now scattered across space. Follow as Yang Xiao-Long, team RWBY's beautiful Brawler, begins her quest to find and reunite with her friends and sister while facing the horrors and beauties of the vast universe(Or just the local Star Cluster for now)
1. Prologue:Planetside

**_LOCATION:EMERALD FOREST_**

The thundering of a pair of Shotgun shell-spitting Gauntlets muffled the death howl of a Beowolf. A grin on her face, the blonde brawler of the wonderful, talented and beautiful Team RWBY spun, using the recoil of the concussive blast and elbowed a Creep in its lower jaw, before turning about and delivering a nasty uppercut that broke the creature's head, followed by a left hook that threw the evaporating corpse into its comrades, Ember Celica's barrels still smoking from the consecutive blasts.

The girl racked her gauntlets, joining back in formation with the rest of her team, of which Ruby took aim. Her sister's Sniper Scythe, Crescent Rose, roared and a Beowolf lost half its head. Following up, Weiss sent a wave of icicles that pierced a dozen creatures' chests, sending them to the floor. Next was Blake. Gambol Shroud's chain-scythe form danced through the air, slashing the Creatures of Grimm apart.

"Man, they just keep coming!" Yang faked complaining as her grin withstood. The girl dropped her empty shells from the Gauntlets and loaded in two belts of explosive projectiles. She gazed back at the thing they were sent into the forests to recover. A tall, arching structure of dark-brown stones. The large arch in the center had symbols carved and sprawling across its stones. Running down the center of the two curving pillars that made up the arch were a pair of greyish... They looked like lights or cables, but Yang couldn't tell. In the middle was a strange console

"We noticed, Yang..." Weiss stated in a bored tone. "I'm running out of Dust cartridges!"

Ruby looked over to Weiss and said "Should we call for help?!" before slashing apart a Beowolf. Weiss gave a nod, then turned to the strange superstructure and yelled back "I'll see what I can do about powering this! Maybe it will help us!" and dashing toward the machine. Blake's blades gutted a Beowolf, but a Creep pounced on her. Hearing the cry from her partner, Yang swiveled about and punched air. The HE Projectile slammed into the Grimm and detonated, blasting it apart. The blonde moved to her Faunus partner and extended her hand.

"Need a hand, Kitty-Cat?" She said playfully, with a smirk. Blake rolled her eyes, smiling back, then took her partners hand.

She nodded to Yang and uttered "Thanks" before dashing off back into combat. The blonde followed and, as the three held the line, holding back a dozen dozen Grimm, Weiss had managed something... The strange structure shuddered, the stone groaning. Blue energy began to course through the slits and cracks in the structure, through into the large channels at the center... Weiss backed off from the console as it flickered to life.

"Uhhh... GIRLS?!" Weiss' voice resounded of fear... She stared up as she saw a violet vortex form in the middle. Said vortex spun... And Weiss gasped as she saw the console spark and catch fire. The R, B and Y of team RWBY turned about. The vortex began to spin rapidly and leaves rustled... As if by a force of nature, the strange event began to pull toward it everything around... Grimm managed to secure their footing, but Weiss found herself lifted off her feet...

"Weiss! Grab on!" Blake called out, tossing her Gambol Shroud and wrapping the band around her waist and grabbed onto Ruby, who stabbed Crescent Rose's tip into the floor. Yang was holding onto her sis and Blake, with the latter holding Weiss by the waist with Gambol shroud... Yang gritted her teeth, pulling, then said "Can't we close the damn thing!?"

"The Console blew!" Weiss called out fearfully "I... I don't know what happened!"

"Weiss, it's okay! Just hang on!" Ruby yelled... And felt Crescent Rose slightly slip "Oh, no..."

Before all four girls found themselves screaming as they hurtled through into the sparkling, expanding vortex. The last thing to slip through was the barrel and blade of Crescent Rose... And with that, the portal collapsed into itself, before expanding nearly a kilometer in all directions. A large section of the Emerald Forest, a horde of Grimm, a chunk of a mountain and the entire ancient complex that held the Star Gate was swallowed in the implosion, before the singularity collapsed, leaving a massive crater that contrasted the lush green of the area... And in an office in Beacon, an old man stared with dismay at what he had just witnessed...

**_LOCATION:UNKNOWN..._**

**_YANG XIAO-LONG._**

... A groan was all that escaped Yang's mouth. The blonde had a throbbing headache and felt more tired than ever before, but at least she knew, through those two distinct feelings, that she was alive. Her ears were ringing and her eyes felt like a thousand needles were stabbing into them. Nonetheless, the blonde had to find her composure again. She tightened her grip and felt wet grass between her fingers. The smell of morning dew came to her nostrils and soon, as she slowly tried to open her eyes, she saw the light of the sun passing through between the branches of trees...

Propping herself up into a seating position, the blonde rubbed her eyes, feeling the weight of Ember Celica still wrapped around her wrists. She shook her head, then called out weakly "Girls? You out there?" as her eyes adjusted to the light. She tried to stand up, but staggered, doubling over and leaning against a tree. "Girls!?" She cried out again "C'mon, if you're playing a prank, it ain't funny! At least groan or something so I know you're here!"

And as her vision adjusted, the blonde managed to open her eyes more and more. Her mouth opened to speak, but she didn't find any words. The chirping of birds and the sound of wind rustling leaves. She swallowed her spit as she gazed around, only to see another one of those gates. This one was as damaged as the last one... Yang saw the sparking console, its ancient glass cracked in a spiderweb pattern... And behind it, a wall of stone that grew high into the form of a mountain.

She wasn't home anymore...

"Girls? Answer, please..." She begged, frowning. She inhaled, then exhaled and tried to step forward, but found herself staggering. She slowly stumbled and spoke "Please, tell me you're around, girls..." to herself in plea. Slowly, slowly, the young woman stumbled and staggered... She must've sprained her ankle or something... And looking up at the sky, the weather was gonna be a pain tonight. Probably was gonna rain, considering the thick clouds above.

As the first droplets of water fell, the girl had managed to find a cave. She stepped into it, her hands clasping the sides of the wall... Ahead, she saw a burning campfire and gasped. Trying to quicken her pace, Yang slowly gained momentum, her leg staring to heal thanks to the Aura. It still hurt like hell, but at least she could move faster... And her voice came out "Hello! Girls!? Ruby, please! Blake? C'mon, tell me it's you! Weiss? I'd settle even for ya, c'mon girl, answe-" She cut herself off as her eyes went wide...

On the floor, next to a green tent, a corpse with bone-white skin resided. The campfire shimmered and crackled before the man, a handsome 20-something year-old guy with black hair and blue eyes and wearing a uniform of blue with a golden n and wings in the center, casting a shadow onto the wall behind. His eyes were rolled almost to the back of his skull, locked to the ceiling, mouth agape... The blonde swallowed, noticing his uniform and whatever piece of armor he wore were gashed and sliced open. His stomach had three large claw marks passing through it...

To his right resided a flashlight and a set of torches. To his left, a strange, n-shaped pistol with an opening at the forefront... Yang took a knee beside him and put two fingers to the side of his neck, to feel for a pulse... Nothing. The blonde pursed her lips and noticed bloody bandages underneath the garment and what looked like a medicinal salve, a green goo, on them. Poor bastard.

"So sorry, dude..." She sighed, before closing his eyes and mouth and laying him out and on his back... She tried to lift him, but yelped and stumbled onto a nearby rock as she felt a surge of pain from her ankle up to her hip. She didn't want to stress the leg any more than she had to. Sighing, the girl took a knee and crawled over to grab the stuff he'd left on the floor. The torches, some salve and a bandage, as well as the pistol thing... She sat herself down next to the fire, looking over toward the corpse... She turned away, fixing her gaze onto the device in her hand...

It had several buttons and linings, as well as a power source that showed green across. One of the buttons had the image of a pickaxe drawn above it... She thumbed the button and the device's glass centerpiece heated, shining a deep teal. The blonde looked over to one of the stone walls next to her in the cave, before taking aim with the strange thing and pressing the trigger...

She gasped, watching the blue beam slash into the stone. Waves of energy pulsed from the maw of the device into the stone. Heated cracks formed into a perfect square form... And a perfectly-proportioned Two-by-Two cube of stone, held together by the unknown force emanated by the weapon, slid out of a neatly-cut hole that began to cool... Yang's eyes went wide as she saw the cube slide toward her and shrink. She caught it mid-air and felt it, lukewarm, in her hand. It... Shrunk?

She noticed a bag with multiple pouches on the corpse on a second look. Disturbing the corpse of the man, hopefully for the last time, the girl unslung the leather bag and looked inside. The bag was lined with strange material on the inside. She dropped the cube in and saw it vanish in a flash of light... Pursing her lips, she stuck her hand inside, her thoughts scrambling... Man, she felt hungry. Stuff like this was a rush... And she pulled out what looked like a mean piece of raw steak...

"What the...?" She looked at the uncooked meat in her hand, mouth agape and eyes wide, before staring down at the bag and grinning. "Oh, this is _awesome._" She muttered, before putting the bag down beside her and placing the piece of steak next to the fire. The meat sizzled nicely, slowly cooking and allowing Yang another chance to look at the stone chipping tool in her hand... She looked at a button just to the side of the mining one and saw, written in bold font **MATTER MANIPULATION**. She clicked it and the item shined red for a moment... A holographic display appeared in front of her.

She thought of the torches and an image in the shape of a flaming torch appeared in front of her, alongside a beam. She turned her head and the strange manipulator toward the wall and noticed the hologram angle according to its placement. She smirked and clicked the trigger and, as if out of thin air, the torch materialized. Part of the stone was carved in perfectly to allow the light source to attach itself to the wall. And there it stood, unmoving...

Yang looked at the tech-piece in her hand and smirked "Oh, I'm loving you already, little guy." and, upon hearing the thundering pit-pat of rain, a breeze moved inside. She felt a shiver shoot up her spine, but soon, heat came to her as the fire burned brighter... Yang looked to the piece of meat on the rocks next to the fire and saw it done... Approximately. Her stomach groaned and she hummed...

Taking the food off the rocks, heat came through her black gloves... "Owowowowo, hot!" She whined... And as it began to cool down, the girl took her first bite out of it.

For what it was worth, it was respectably tasty... Whatever it was...

Yang chuckled "Man... I gotta show this stuff to the... girls..." And she stopped, staring at the cave entrance. Pursing her lips, Yang finished her meal in peace. Come tomorrow, she'd need to search for the girls. The girl then moved into the tent, closing the flap behind her and sliding herself into the sleeping bag inside. The tent was spacious and there were a few items inside, among which a headset Yang would need to look at tomorrow... For now, what gave her the best chance at survival was her own two hands, the new toys she'd found and Ember Celica...


	2. A Glitch and Novakid walk into a Mine

Once morning had come, Yang took it upon herself to learn every neat and tidy trick that the Matter Manipulator, as she actually figured it was called(Due to the name being plastered on the side, but yeah) had up its metallic sleeves. From digging stone to the ability to manipulate any kind of matter, as was implied by its name, save perhaps for living tissue, or what was once living tissue, the Manipulator was a pretty useful piece of gear...

Sighing, the girl looked at the neat hole she had dug into the ground using the device, before clipping it to her belt. She stumbled slowly toward the corpse and dragged him out. She'd removed a few more items from his belt and a visor from within the tent, as well as his belt buckle. Said belt buckle shined and flickered in her left pocket. She slowly buried the corpse.

By the time she'd finished, the sun rose high into the sky, washing the valley she stood in with warmth and light. Yang stared at the blue sky, watching as birds circled around her. Slinging her bag onto her back, she also took out the belt buckle and looked it over. The device flashed blue. She also pulled out the strange visor and com device from her belt and put them over her right eye. They blended in with the color of her skin and, on the inner lens, Yang immediately saw an image form. A Heads-Up Display showing her _everything. _From the items she had currently equipped(Which was none of them) to what she had in her backpack... All she had to do was think about an item and it'd show up.

As was the case, she thought about the Matter Manipulator. It appeared in her right hand. Then, she thought about the Flashlight. That appeared in her left hand... She smirked. Awesome. Stowing the Manipulator, she cocked her head to the left. Fully turning herself, she approached the monolithic gateway that had so thoughtfully spewed her out here. She took two steps toward it and soon stood next to the strange console.

Her Heads-Up Display lit up, interacting with the Console and soon, she saw that whatever alien scribbles were written on it were translated... She read them aloud, seemingly distressed "Attention:Gateway malfunctioning. Require Core Samples for immediate repair and access... So, damaged, are we?" and she gave the device a once-over. The console sparked a bit, but worked enough to deliver to Yang a picture of what she needed to recover. Scarlet shards of a crystalline material that highly resembled Fire Dust.

On the right of the console, there was a port to insert said shards through, it seemed... The Gate had, perhaps, a way of managing self-repairs. Cool... She sighed, then looked to the belt buckle. "Well..." She muttered to herself "May as well attach it." before sliding it over the top of her normal buckle. The item flashed blue one more time, before the rainbow appeared out of it... And then it turned green.

A pit formed in Yang's stomach as she saw a flash of golden light appear around her. She felt herself become weightless... "Woah, woah, woah, woah! Wait!" and before she could even scream, she shot up in the shape of a beam of light. The experience was over in a few seconds, but Yang had been screaming all the way through it. Even as she felt her feet touch solid... Ground, or metal, she couldn't tell yet, she had her eyes closed.

The girl stumbled out of whatever had just happened and tried to run with her eyes closed, but the blunt force of hitting a metallic wall stopped her, sending her to the floor and onto her rear. Shaking her head, she whined "Why does my head keep hurting today?!" before her eyes shot open. The lights were faint and wherever she was, it was cramped. She saw cracks in the walls wherever she looked and a single door that led to what looked like a corridor.

But what she saw outside the windows of this 'corridor' was... Awe-inspiring.

Slowly, the blonde stumbled to her feet, walking past what looked like a wall locker with a holographic display, to gaze outward. She felt her mouth dry up as she saw, below her, a gigantic ball of green and blue. Past it, was one of grey craters and dust and even farther past that, was an inky darkness, pockmarked by dots of shining white. Her lower lip trembled as she took the fear-inducing, yet serenely beautiful sight in.

"Where am I...?" She murmured absentmidnedly...

"YOU ARE ABOARD YOUR SHIP, PROTECTOR." A robotic, montone voice answered her. She staggered, Ember Celica extending with a mechanical whir as she spun about the place, scanning the walls.

"Who said that?!" She demanded, taking a combat stance "C'mon out! I promise I won't be _too _rough on you!"

"CALM YOURSELF..." It paused, then spoke again "YOU ARE NOT THE PROTECTOR. NOT MY PROTECTOR. MY PROTECTOR WAS CLEARLY OF THE OPPOSITE GENDER TO YOU... AND THEY DIDN'T WEAR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THEIR UNIFORM." The voice returned. "I AM SPEAKING TO YOU THROUGH YOUR COM-PIECE. LOOK TO THE TERMINAL ON YOUR RIGHT."

Yang, despite feeling a chilling sensation, turned about on her heels, a glare and a deadly grin, before she stopped, noticing the computer. A near-featureless, golden face stared at her with bright white eyes. She pursed her lips and said "Hey... I'm Yang... And yeah, about your uhm... Protector, ya called him? I think he died. I found his corpse on the planet."

"HE WOULD HAVE BEEN REVIVED ON THE SHIP, OR BEAMED BACK AFTER TAKING HEAVY INJURIES." It stated matter-of-factly. "THAT OR HIS FAILSAFES WOULD HAVE ACTIVATED. HE WOULD HAVE BEEN BEAMED BaCK TO THE SHIP"

Yang shrugged. The... Whatever it was... Slightly glitched as it spoke.

"Dunno, then... He was pretty dead. Took a claw right to his abdomen..." The blonde said... She shuddered, then shook her head and tried to ignore the bit about 'reviving', whatever that meant. As calmly as she could, Yang nicely asked the bot "Listen, I need to ask a question or two, if ya don't mind answering to a complete stranger for a bit..."

"YOU MAY AsK" The AI stuttered.

"Okay..." The girl exhaled "First things first:Who are you?"

"I AM SAIL. THE SHIP-BASED ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE LATTICE. I ACT AS INFORMATION PROVIDER, BRIEFING PROVIDER AND SHIP-SIDE ASSISTANT TO THE PROTECTORS. I ALSO WARN ABOUT POSSIBLE PLANETARY THREATS. AS IT STANDS CURRENTLY, I OPERATE, MUCH LIKE THE SHIP, AT ONLY 40% ACTIVITY." It spoke calmly. "SINCE YOU HAVE TAKEN MY ASSIGNED PROTECTOR'S GEAR UPON YOURSELF, YOU ARE HEREBY ASSIGNED AS HIS REPLACEMENT..."

"... Oh, nononono..." Yang pursed her lips "What's that entail?"

"YOU WILL BE REQUIRED TO ASSIST LOCALS WHEREVER WE MAY ENCOUNTER THEM SHOULD THEY ASK FOR HELP. YOU WILL, OF COURSE, ASSIST AT YOUR OWN LEISURE. YOU MAY ALSO BE REQUIRED TO FACE SOMETHING THAT HAS DESTROYED EARTH..." It paused. "YES, YOU WILL BE."

"... Huh... So I'm supposed to travel around, help people and fight some kind of evil that destroyed a planet..." Yang chuckled "Ahaha... I'm in danger... I mean, it's not like I didn't fight stuff that tried to kill humanity before or try to help people, but this just _maaay _be a bit above my paygrade there, Sailor..." And she looked over to the room she'd appeared in. A teleporter...

She swore to herself, if this was just some crazy fever dream... She did feel slightly sick before they went on the mission to the weird Gate in the middle of the Emerald Forest. The girl shook her head, before turning to SAIL and saying "Second question... What's that strange structure that... Creates portals? That arch-shaped gate-thing that dumped me here...?"

"THAT WOULD BE AN ANCIENT STELLAR GATEWAY. YOU HAVE ARRIVED THROUGH IT?"

"Yeah... Before the one I and my team got pulled into kinda exploded." Yang rubbed the back of her neck, trying to avoid eye contact. "Anyways, listen here, Sailor..." She continued as calmly as she could, looking the deadpan AI in its empty white eyes "I... I can't replace your Protector... Heck, I don't even know where in the world I am. And from the fact that I can see a planet below me and a moon that's not broken, I can safely say I'm not home anymore. I want to get my bearings... And if possible find my friends."

"I HAVE SCANNED YOUR ARRIVAL PORTAL BEFORE YOU CAME THROUGH IT. AT LEAST ITS ENERGY SIGNATURE. IT ALLOWS ME TO TRACE THE PATH YOU TOOK... AND FROM PRELIMINARY SCANS BEFORE IT SHUT DOWN, THE THREE OTHERS THAT CAME WITH YOU WERE SCATTERED ACROSS THE LARGE SECTOR OF THE GALAXY WE FIND OURSELVES IN. A SECTOR WHICH IS HUNDREDS, IF NOT ALMOST A THOUSAND LIGHT-YEARS ACROSS... YOUR CHANCES OF FINDING YOUR FRIENDS ARE AT 0,007%..."

... The blonde felt her heart sink. She leaned against the wall behind her, slowly sliding down into a seating position. She rubbed her eyes, then shook her head... "And what if I join up as a Protector and fix up this damn ship...?" She glared at the AI... It seemed to freeze for a moment as its central processor made the calculations. She stood up, her eyes full of determination, and walked to the terminal. "Oi!" She called it out "Tell me!"

... The AI nodded "THE CHANCES GROW SOMEWHAT EXPONENTIALLY, TO A 13,5%, WITH THE CURRENT SHIP STATUS. ESTIMATES SHOW THEY WILL FURTHER GROW IF WE WILL REPAIR THE SHIP."

"And how do we repair her?" The girl furrowed her brows.

"WE REQUIRE ERCHIUS CRYSTALS AND A SHIPYARD... LUCKILY, THAT SHOULD BE EASY TO ACQUIRE... WE JUST NEED TO REPAIR THE GATE BELOW."

"Gonna need some of those Core Fragments for that... Got any on ya, Sailor?" She asked, crossing her arm. The AI shook its virtual head and Yang huffed. Great... "So where the heck do I find them?"

An entry appeared on her Visor... Oh... As far as the situation read on the display, the Core Fragments were located deep underground, very near the core of the planet below. The objective was to dig downward until she ran into a cave system or two. Eitherway, it was gonna be a problem for her. Even more so for the Gate and how to repair it... And if the Protector running this ship died while digging, that could mean that the planet was dangerous.

"You're kidding, right?" Yang's brow quirked up as she voiced her concerns. "How am I gonna get that deep underground? I mean, sure, the Manipulator's gonna help, but... Still."

"I CAN TELEPORT YOU NEARBY A MINE SHAFT THAT LEADS DOWN DEEP ENOUGH FOR YOU TO ACQUIRE SAMPLES. THOUGH I AM DETECTING MULTIPLE LIFE SIGNS DOWN BELOW."

"Any of'em hostile?" Yang inquired, arranging Ember Celica onto her wrists. The AI Gave an affirmative nod, to which Yang sighed and added "Alright. Well, guess it's time to let my old girls do the talking. If there's crates around, I'll probably keep my eye out for those. Maybe the miners got some Core Samples in there." With that, she stepped off toward the teleport and declared "Beam me down, Sailor!"

... And as the wave of light overtook Yang, she felt last night's dinner coming up. Within milliseconds, she reappeared on the planet below, stumbling and holding a hand over her mouth. "Oh, Gods, I have to get used to that." She bemoaned, before hunching over. Breathing in and out, the girl straightened up, perked herself up and extended Ember Celica, clenching her fists. She looked at the opening to the mine:A tunnel held up by a wooden ceiling and metal struts for support. Faint lights came from the inside...

The blonde stepped forward, into the tunnel, going down the stairs and following the path of wooden platforms, until she came upon a box at the midway point. Well, a 'box'. A large crate... She approached it and pushed the top off. A smirk crossed her lips as she saw the first out of the 20 crystals she needed to recover. "Jackpot... C'mere, buddy..." She snickered... Wrapping her hands around the crystal, she felt a surge of heat.

"OWOWOWOWOWO SON OF A... WHY DOES EVERYTHING BURN HERE?!" She balked, quickly tossing it in the bag and looking at her open palm. Blowing onto the wound until Aura kicked in to heal it, the girl was blissfully unaware of what approached her from behind... A tall, green, scaly monstrosity with bone shards sticking out of its back appeared, throat gurgling like a frog...

Yang scowled and spun about, delivering an uppercut hard enough for the monster's neck to snap. It collapsed to the floor and the blonde just now registered what she'd killed:A tall, giant, bipedal reptilian with razor-sharp fangs and spikes coming out of its back... "So... Grimm but without the whole 'Darkness incarnate' gig... I don't know why, but you're scarier than them." and she put a hand on her hip, grinning "But you die way easier."

She stepped over the corpse and continued her trip down the stairwell, only finding empty boxes all around the place. Reaching the bottom of the mine shaft, she passed through a set of wooden doors that were part of the superstructure of the place and crossed a railing-less wooden bridge over a pond of water... No wonder she wasn't finding much. The shaft went much deeper into the ground. This place must've just been the top part of it...

... Of course, the core of the planet had to be one of the lowest points...

She flapped the side of her short jacket toward herself, trying to air herself out as she felt heat build up. Looking below, she also noticed steam coming out of the water. So, possible thermal shafts. Neat... Still farther down to go, it seemed. The girl continued her traverse of the bridge, until she got to a platform... A steel-tipped arrow flew by her head. She ducked under the projectile...

"Horace, buddy, what the hell?!" A rough, nasal male voice came through toward Yang. He was panicked

"Hostile:The Heart of Ruin demands you must die... Die-e-e-e-e..." A robotic voice stated bluntly, glitching... Yang gasped, rushing forward, her fists clenched... She watched as a blade was raised and a man in a cowboy outfit lay on the floor, about to be struck down. The blonde stepped in-between them as the massive Zweihander sword came down and blocked it, crossing her arms and grinning... The enemy was a robot, it seemed. In knight armor... Fittingly Atlesian.

"Hey, there..." She said jauntily "Not nice to try and kill someone... Didn't they teach you that in Tin Can school?"

"Hostile:New challenger. You will die." It stated monotonely.

Yang grinned "I love how you state how ya feel instead of showing it via speech patterns, buddy." before cocking back her fist and punching. The armor dented as the strange bot flew back a good few feet, skidding to a halt next to another door and raising its weapon. Yang nodded to the guy on the floor and said "Stay down, Cowboy. I got the malfunctioning Robo-brain over here."

"He's a Glitch!" The guy behind her barked

"Oh, well... His programming must also be _glitchy." _The blonde quipped facetiously, receiving only a groan from the guy she was rescuing. The girl charged, boosting herself forward using the concussive blasts of her shotgun gauntlets. She watched the 'Bot's blade come from the left and parried it, before delivering a swift uppercut into the bot's helmet, denting it and whatever was underneath the mouth of the face plate. She snickered...

And felt a metal boot kick her in the gut, sending her flying back onto the bridge. The impact splintered some wood and nearly sent Yang down into the hot spring below. The blonde jumped to her feet, then barked to the mech "Oi, not in the mood for a bath right now! At least buy me dinner first!" and saw its sword lance toward her... "Uh-Oh!" before jumping back.

The bot took the initiative, slashing and slicing toward her from every angle. She dodged slashes that came perilously close to her own face and limbs. She gritted her teeth as she ducked under a really heavy-looking strike coming from the left and aimed at her neck. She heard the groaning metal and the whining servos in the Robot's arms hit breaking point as it tried to recover and strike again, but she quickly thrusted her fists forward. Two thundering point-blank concussive blasts sent the thing flying back, before Yang took the initiative again, firing her gauntlets into the bot relentlessly.

It punched back. A balled gauntlet hit Yang clean in the jaw, making her teeth rattle, but the Blonde took it in stride, a grin on her face as she hit right back. Her eyes went wide the moment it swung its sword again. She propelled herself upward using her gauntlets, then yelled "Yo, Cowboy! Your pistol!" to the man she rescued. She watched a single-action engraved revolver fly toward her. She caught it in flight, before landing behind the bot and, noticing the bumblebee pattern on the back of his armor, she said in jest "Well, pard'ner... _Bee-haw." _before shooting one round right between the robot's eyes... It collapsed to the floor, lubricant, coolant or oil, whatever the tarry liquid was, spewing out from the wound.

The blonde spun the revolver 'round her finger and blew into the barrel, before saying "Still got it." with a proud grin.

The guy she rescued, meanwhile, dusted himself off and said "Thanks for the rescue, girly. Nice moves..." before sighing and gazing down at the bot. A bit of sadness crossed his voice as he spoke "Man, poor Horace... Damn Ruin'n'their tricks..."

Yang turned to say "No problem, bu-" Before freezing. Her nose wrinkled and her brows pulled together in the form of a frown... The guy sitting before her looked humanoid, but there were a few discerning features between a normal human and _him. _For one:_HE HAD NO FACE. _There was a half-moon symbol where the normal facial features would usually be. That added upon the missing ears, the hair being the same color as the rest of him and the fact he was _shining. _Part two:HE WAS A _LITERAL HUMANOID SUN._ He emanated a style of warmth only a sun would emanate and he was colored light-blue to azure.

"Gods damn... And I thought _I _was hot stuff... Dude, you're a literal walking sun!" She stated.

"Mhm. Keen observations..." He returned, voice full of snark. The guy wore the standard cowboy outfit. A brown shirt underneath a dark-brown leather jacket, pants with chaps and the leather boots. He arranged his clothes, then extended his gloved shining hand and said "Name's Jesse, though most'a my friends just call me Jay. What's your name, blondie?"

"Yang." The girl slowly moved to shake his hand... It felt like a normal human hand in temp, so she gripped it and shook.

"Ya here for something specific?" Jay asked her, crossing his arms.

Yang nodded and took out a Core Sample. Jess snorted and said "Well, you're outta luck. You ain't gonna find any here... Gonna have to dig deeper."

The blondie sighed, then nodded. "Thanks, Jay. Why're ya here anyways?"

"Me and Horace came here thanks to some sorta distress signal... Turned out to be a Ruin ambush which we managed to escape alive, but, well..." He spoke, then motioned with his head toward Horace "I and Ol' H got into a little spat after a Ruin virus took him over... Lotta Glitch went missing in the area too, so, this explains that. Say, Yang, ya look like you're lookin' for someone..."

"I am, actually... Two friends of mine and my sis." The girl nodded, frowning.

"Got a description for any of'em? Start with your sis. If I haven't seen'em myself in my travels, I'll ask around back at the Outpost when I get there." Jay offered. "As thanks for saving my bum."

Yang smiled. It was worth a try to talk to the first person she found "Thanks... My sis... She has black hair that has red highlights, has a red hood with crosses holding it in place, a black and red outfit, combat skirt and boots and she has this big ol' Scythe, her pride and joy, Crescent Rose."

Jay whistled "Well Holy Gods above, your sis sounds like the bright'n'cheery version of the Grim Reaper." And then he rubbed his chin "... Sorry, no... I don't think I've seen her around. But again, I'll probably ask 'round the outpost... What about the other two?" He then 'quirked his brows'. Yang nodded, then gave a brief description of both Blake and Weiss... Jay sighed and shook his head "Yeah, outpost it is, sorry, kiddo."

Yang hummed, frowning. "It's okay. Thanks anyways..."

Jay nodded "Yeah... See ya, kid... I'll head for the Outpost now."

"I'll stay around and dig a bit for some Core Crystals. See ya, Jay." Yang waved, before both went their separate ways. Another day, another bunch of events to live through. Yang felt she wouldn't have any sort of peace until she found the rest of her team. She took out the matter manipulator and approached the entry deeper into the mine itself. Hopefully, she'd find the Core Fragments she need along the way... And fast. She needed to fix the ship.


End file.
